Guardians Vs Gods
Guardians Vs Gods (aka Gādian Taishin: Subete No Kami no tataka, Kamigami tai hogo-sha: Subete no kamigami no tatakai, or Guardians vs Gods: The Battle of The Gods Of All) is a real-life anime for one of 0's YouTube channels. Description The Seven Hopes have arrive to earth, and The Demon Army is here to kill 0 and his team. Now 0 will fight for all beings from the demons. Episodes: 5000 (all seasons), 50 each season Seasons: 100 Episode running time: 10 min Number of movies: 3 Openings His world (Clean): first movie op Endings Cast 'The Seven Hopes' The Seven Hopes is a protagonist team of seven fighters who can beat anybody no matter how strong they are, no matter what power/abilities/features/etc. they are, and no matter how impossible it is to do. Player Zero Player 0 (aka Gamer Zero, Zero, The Anomaly, Player-Z, P-Z, P0, EZPZ, Z-Z, Z, The one winged demon, the one winged monster, HE, The devil, the real devil, Da All-Coldest Negative FINAL LIMIT BREAKAH Plus All-Hawttest Positive FINAL LIMIT BREAKAH Plus Etcetera (Rap name), or player #0) is a 13 year old, immortal human who is the leader of the 7 hopes. He is the strongest guardian who can beat anybody/thing/etc., no matter what feature, power, ability, etc. they are, even if they say “no matter” or beyond. Personality He is a vegetarian since he doesn't want meat near him. He does say Boi, dewd, man, dat, ya, etc. Zero plays baseball. Every time someone made him mad, they start a Nerf war with illegally modded darts. He can beat every game, even the hardest, even unlimited games, etc. without taking damage, cheat, hack, glitches, etc. in 0 planck times. He modifies Nerf guns and his aim is terrible, even with infinity of guns shot at once. Zero overestimates his "best" aim all the time. Every time he uses a spy gear modded mine, he blows his own face up. Zero is also a demon, meaning he turns his eyes black or black and red, also his voice turns deeper. If he dies, he respawns. His anger, rage, madness, insanity, feistiness, aggressiveness, etc. are intense. 0 yells at most 138 decibels and his blood boils, then the blood evaporates, then the bloodstreams, veins, arteries, etc. expand then explode, implode, etc., the blood goes so fast that it is surpassing absolute infinity everything fast, hot, etc., Player 0 is set on black fire, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, black smoke and steam, which are also surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, and black, branched lightning, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything volts, kilovolts, megavolts, millivolts, nanovolts, yottavolts, etc. and surpassing absolute infinity everything hot. The smoke, steam, fire, and lightning explode, implode, erupt, etc.. Still, 0 can't die from blood loss or anything. His mouth is always bigger than all sizes, smarter than all knowledge, fouler than all foul mouths, etc., even Player 0's mouth itself, etc.. Player 0's body turns purple from his anger. Since he is immortal, he is addicted to poison things (including venom, mold, alcohol, or any of those things), except for meat because he unreasonably become a vegetarian. Appearance 0 is a 13 year old human that wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a cap that has a master ball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, brown shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a backpack, and an eyepatch. His hair is long blonde. He wears fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. He has a black, fire-shaped skull on his shirt that wears star glasses. Zero also has one black, large wing that is like a tree. First appearance: first film (The Beginning) Themes Cyberdevil K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE (aka Cyberdemon, Cyberdevil, or prince) is a robot demon. He is a kind, nice, harmless, pacifist demon with a heart of gold, platinum, diamond, etc., every virtue, positive, benevolence, etc.. He is light to good, neutral good, etc., darkness to some demons. Cyberdevil lives his life, death, etc. every hour to the fullest as much as Player 0 does. Cyberdemon never yells, gets mad, punishes, etc.. He is also one of the 7 hopes. Appearance Cyberdevil is a young god with a dragon face. His eyes are black with red irises. He wears a white shirt, red shoes, white gloves, a golden crown, a white cape, and blue shorts. He also has a pair of demon wings with white feathers. His yellow hair reaches to the middle of his back. First appearance: Season 20 Gladia the Hybrid Gladia is a daughter of a crystal guardian and a mystery hedgehog, and one of the 7 hopes. Appearance Gladia is a combination of a hedgehog, a fox, a cow, and sometimes a cyborg. She has the same appearance as her mother, but has a pink, heart-shaped gem in between her horns, eyes with golden star-shaped irises, blue sleeves with blue hearts on them, two yellow fox tails, a white stomach, five pairs of large angel wings, and white fur on her chest. She has a black spot around the fur of her right eyelid. Gladia wears the same shoes and gloves as her mother. Her fangs are shown every time her mouth is opened. She has a sapphire heart on her forehead. As a cyborg, her right arm, left leg, and left side of her head are silver with golden wires and her left eye is a black, glass contact. Her skin tone is brightest white. In her human form, she still has her wings, tails, horns, sleeves and gems. Gladiator wears a tiara that holds the gem that is on her forehead. She has a large, white fur-neckerchief, blue shorts, blue fur leg warmers, and a blue shirt. Her hair is blue also. Personality Gladia is nice to everyone. She is always positive and thinks before she acts. She actively looks for adventures and will save anyone in any way, no matter how many lengths she may have to go to to do so. Gladia has an extensive list of activities that she will engage in in her spare time, including hanging out with her friends, selling stuff online, dancing, listening to music, finding places to help, reading, playing video games, gardening, taking care of oher living things, and more. Gladia is never scared of anything, not even death, is a model student, and has a beautiful singing voice. She is the best at everything, even making food, but she will let opponents win in challenges out of the goodness of her heart. Gladia doesn’t care if she gets arrested, even for life, although she never will get arrested because she is such a good person. First appearance: Second film (The Climax) Themes Player 100 Player 100 is one of the 7 hopes and sometimes a rival of Player 0. Appearance Player 100 is a young boy with amber eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short, folded bright ceil jeans, and blue shoes with white soles and red tongue. He also wears blue goggles with amber lenses. Personality 100 is energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. He doesn't take insults very well, often getting angry easily. One can say that he is highly rambunctious, but not as much of a jealous type as he always wants something that other people has. 100 also showed to has an impulsive manner. He is negatively presumptuous. He also is very gullible and can be easily tricked. Is either that, or he was just too faithful or trustful. First appearance: Season 7 Themes Android 4 Android No.4 is one of the 7 hopes and an android no god stands against. Appearance Android 4 wears a black shirt, blue jeans, white gloves, a red scarf, and black shoes. It has black, long hair. Personality Android 4 is best at training. All it does is training and exercising. All it knows is justice, trust, determination, and bravery. First appearance: Season 8 Themes Demon King Demon king (aka Nightmare) is a combination of a fox, dragon, spider, fire, and ice demon. He is also one of the 7 protagonists. Appearance Nightmare is a young, tall human-demon with nine fox tails, 2 pairs horns, a red glove on the left hand, a blue glove on the right hand, a pair of black, small dragon wings on his shoulders, two large horns on his shoulders and elbows, 5 claws, long finger claws, a pair of small wings on his head, 6 Black tentacles, black shorts, one short, black shoe on the left, one long one on the right, and a black shirt. His has red hair, a snake tongue, and his fangs are bleeding. Personality Nightmare is not like the rest of the evil devils. He could do scare pranks and any prank that is mischievous or anything like that. He has a big mouth and big attitude (depending on the antagonist(s)). The angrier he gets, the scarier and more demonic his voice gets. First appearance: Season 14 Zvezda v glazakh The star in our eyes (aka princess, angel, seraphim, her majesty, the star and heart in all eyes, or daughter of a god itself) is an omnibenevolent, 12-year-old child of a god, also one of the 7 hopes. Appearance TSIOE is a yellow aircraft with a brown cockpit. Her eyes are the best blue colors. She has a sensor protrusion on her neck, and two of her wings have claws. She wears a pink scarf. In TSIOE’s human form, she wears a yellow hat, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes with white fur cuffs. She wears white gloves and a white shirt with a black bird in a gold circle. She has 2 pairs of large, white angel wings that change color to the best blue colors. She wears a pink neckerchief with best-blue-colored polkadots. Personality TSIOE is not just omnibenevolent, -benevolent, serenity, pacifist, or any of those things, but has more than every virtue and has no flaws (not even flaws that are neutral, good neutral, neutral bad, etc.). There is literally nothing she can’t do negatively/wrong/etc., and even always better than Gladia. Even negative infinity percent of -∞/∞ of an instant or no instant of looking at her, or even hearing her voice, might cause others to explode blood (literally, but she revived them). Even if she has attacks or abilities for fighting, they are still not flaws and they still don’t hurt or destroy, but they cause others to fall in all positive things with her. Anybody who get near her will get attacked by her father (it is TSIOE’s biggest fan and doesn’t want her to leave it). First appearance: Season 97 Themes 'The Dragon Knights' The Dragon Knights (or Dragon Knights X) are warriors who are elite guards and servants of the gods. They have unlimited everything (even endurance, loyalty, attributes, destruction capacity, virtues, etc.). The Dragon Knights have different elements in their powers and their left eyes glow. They appear in Season 17 together. Ultimatenovadramon Ultimatenovadramon (aka Red, The Infinite-degree Eternal Flame, or Guardian) is the leader of Dragon Knights X. He is determined to do anything for anybody. Ultimatenovadramon’s element is fire. His attacks can burn down anything no matter how strong they are. One spark can burn down all of its surroundings, turning things into melting ashes that vaporize and every atom of vaporized ash explode, even summoning hypervolcanoes all over a planet. Ultimatenovadramon powering up can cause extremely large areas to ablaze. He has every fire-elemental ability. He is also commander of the troops. Rangetornadowinddramon Rangetornadowinddramon (aka Green) is Ultimatenovadramon’s sister. She has every air-elemental abilities. Rangetornadowinddramon is feistier and more aggressive than all the others (including herself) combined, due to her smart, big, foul snout, hot blood, personalities, and extreme emotions. Anybody who did anything wrong to her will get their faces punched off (literally). She doesn’t need any protection from Ultimatenovadramon no matter what happens. Her attacks can cause infinity of infinite-sized tornadoes. Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon (aka Blue) is the water-elemental dragon knight. He enjoys fishing and swimming around water areas. His attacks can cause tsunamis that can overflood entire continents, world-sized whirlpools, and rain trillions of gallons of water. Knucklecrusherearthdramon Knucklecrusherearthdramon (Yellow, The World, Za Warudo, The Mean Bull, or Gold) is a golden dragon knight with all earth-elemental powers. He likes money and everything that is worth money because he is golden. He has an endless appetite on shrimp, rice, and other Chinese or Japanese food. He achieves everything people can award him. His attacks can cause planets to explode or quake at infinite power. Knucklecrusherearthdramon can even lift infinity of infinite-sized planets (with infinite dense in each planck) with his left-hand pinkie finger. Shadowninjawolfdramon Shadowninjawilfdramon (aka Purple, or The Dragon Wolf) is a hybrid of a dragon and a wolf. He can kill everything out of everybody (literally) with any of his attacks. He has all magic-elemental powers (physical and mental). His attacks can cause thick, black clouds, and the moon, to block the sun, and cause power-outs. Shadowninjawolfdramon can even do the opposite of darkness abilities, burning all with brightness. MechaKnight MechaKnight (Mystery) is the guardian of the environment, the protector of worlds. There is no info about him, but he is at a lot of places, standing. His attacks can destroy all and none at the same time, just like the other dragon knights. Knightdramon Knightdramon (troopers) are knights and royal guards led by the Dragon Knights X. There are different types of them. 'Antagonists' Infinite Player infinite (Infinite, infinity, Anti-Zero, the initial singularity freezer + the absolute zero burner (rap name), Christopher Justin Adam, or Chris) is an antagonist, a former member Player 0’s team, a traitor, and a human fighting Player 0. He used to be friends with Player 0, but since he was trying to kill 0, they both broke up, ending up like archenemies/rivals to each other. Appearance Infinite is a 13-year-old with red goggles, everything he wears is black, but his shirt has a white pocket with eyes on it. His hair is brown. Personality Infinite is the strongest, but equal/unequal to 0, he was 0's sidekick since they were kids, but now that they are teenagers, they rival each other. He takes all positive nutrients and takes no negative nutrients up to the limit every single day without skipping a day, even if he forgets. He doesn't need any transformations to fight. He has the same/different powers as 0 has, except for transformations. As for Nerf wars, infinite and zero use swords. Themes The Infinity Gang The Infinity Gang (The infinite Team, Team infinite, eternal team, eternity fighters, fighters of eternity, fighters of infinity, or team infinity) is a large group of tens of human teenage kids. They wear the same shirts with the infinity logo (an infinite symbol formed by a dragon with space, fire, lightning, water, and all elements designs, 4 pairs of angel, skeleton, and devil wings, 4 horns, and 8 all-seeing eyes (combination of God’s eye, the Illuminati, Yin and Yang, and a dragon forming a circle)) and the heart of the universe on the front and the words “The Infinity Gang” on the back, infinity gauntlets on both hands, and cosmic cube necklaces. Each member has granted true omnipotence level numeral infinity by justice, bravery, determination, and absolution (strength is justice as strength is absolute). The gang is lead by Player Infinity. They use the infinity swords, infinity busters, and shields (with the infinity logo on the shirts) on their arms. The shields shoot disks that have the infinity symbol on them. They appear in Season 20. 'The Chaos Army' The Chaos Army (aka The Deletion Army, The Firewall Union, Team Dark Star, or The Demon Army) is an antagonist team of demons who kill all characters, non-characters, semi-characters, demi-characters, etc.. They appear in Season 22. Sonic.EXE Sonic.EXE (aka X, or Exetior) is a member of The Chaos Army, and a demonic entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, it proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. This entity is actually a being created in the void, not God or the devil. His power includes: Superhuman Attributes Flight Presumably the powers of the original Sonic (albeit darker and bloodier) Teleportation Psychological Torture Skills Presumably has Omnipotent Abilities within the game Can corrupt video games (and possibly other forms of Technology) and can completely warp reality inside them (possible) Able to move between the Digital and Real World Immortality Soul Stealing Black Hole Essokinesis Shape-shifting Dark Matter Materiokinesis Hacking High Intelligence But his real power is able to completely delete everything and nothing at the same time. Trainer Red Trainer Red (aka Glitchy Red, or Strangled Red) is the catcher of all summons, and a member of The a Chaos Army. He catches all monsters and make them level up to infinity (at all attributes) after he catches them, making them truely, absolutely omnipotent. He challenges anybody to any challenge, even games or fights. Zalgo Zalgo (Z’algatoth) is a demon who corrupts all that stands in his way, and a member of The Chaos Army. He lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!" and the horrific mutation of all characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. The Spider Beast Red (The Spider Beast) is a kaiju demon that possesses all Kaiju games and control the players. His power includes: Shapeshifting Demonic fire breath Can manipulate reality inside the game (and to a limited extent, the real world) Vast other Demonic Powers Physical, mental, and spiritual torture methods Fighting skills Strong superhuman stats Flight Giygas Giygas is an alien god with unlimited, uncontrollable power, and a member of The Chaos Army. H.y.d.r.a.g.o.m.o.n Hydragomon is the creator, destroyer, conqueror, overlord, deity, and leader of below and above him (it), and more than above and beyond everythingness and nothingness of digital, virtual, technological, etc. dimensions, realms, timelines, things, verses, etc.. He can delete his creations, destructions, subjects, etc. with his eye rolling at 1 degree. 'Team Metal-X' Team Metal-X (Metallix) is an antagonist team of robots led by a small mecha. Mechadrone Mechadrone (aka Pixel, Nekotron, Neko, or C.A.T.) is a small robot that is a mascot for some TV show. He is the team’s leader. He is also a playmate for kids and teens at all ages for merchandise. Don’t underestimate this little guy. Mechadrone is also the strongest, most powerful Nerf drone all wont stand against, no matter how big, powerful, fast, etc. a nerf weapon (even a melee weapon) is, no matter how much darts are shot at once, etc.. Mechadrone is also made out of A514, which is the hardest steel. Its weapons includes: A gun that shoots thousands of darts at once and is able to fit through a door. This gun can shoot rapidly at tens of shots a second. A mega version of the thousand-dart-gun. A Titan rocket version. A Mammoth version (darts are the size of a rottweiler). Nuke versions of these blasters above (nuke versions shoot rockets that shoot darts). Vortex versions (these versions shoot disks). Rival versions (these versions shoot rival balls). Rocket launcher versions (these versions shoot missiles) A branched sword that can fit through the door. The main blade (excluding the branches) is almost a yard wide and 8 feet long. The branches are a feet long. This sword has 1 pairs of branches. Three more swords can be attached to make a fan/shield. A spiky shield that is the size of a door. Super Soaker versions of the guns. A 3-feet mace. A pair of 3-feet large boxing gloves with spikes and brass knuckles. And the ammunition includes: Original Suction Mega Rockets Titan rockets Mammoth Mega titan Mega mammoth Titan mammoth Mega titan mammoth Nukes Grenades Rival balls Spiky balls Accustrike versions Finned versions Finned accustrike versions Message versions Water Liquid nitrogen White and blue electric, poisonous, acidic, allergenic, bacterial, irritating, explosive, radioactive fire First appearance: Season 44 Cybergod-Drone Cybergod-Drone is a large robot. He can break any material with one flick of a finger in the left hand. Appearance Cybergod-Drone is a black and red robot with one wheel. He wears a cape that is 100 times the size of his body. His wheel has spikes, saw wheels, and lumps with holes on them that makes the wheel look like a wiffle ball, and it is on fire and lightning. He has 4 monsterous wings that are 10 times the size of Cybergod-Drone's body. He has spheres on his shoulders that are joints. The shoulder joints are like the one wheel. There is a spring that is between the wheel and the robot's body. He has jetpacks. He has 10 large rockets on his top shoulders that have drill tips, 10 fins, and 2 spikes. He has 8 rocket engines that are around the leg of Cybergod-Drone so he can fly faster. He has 20 pairs of large arms. Cybergod-Drone has 5 sets of large horns that have thorns on them. He has a large antenna that is on his back and it is the same size of the body. The antenna has a satellite dish on it. Cybergod-Drone has a turtle shell that is like the one wheel. His fists have long claws, brass knuckles, lasers that look like watches, and has demon wings on the arms that look like bat wings. The arms have large shields that have the same giant wings as Cybergod-Drone has, the shields look like galaxies. The jetpack has a red V on it, and 8 rockets on it. The rockets on the shoulders have long fins, one long fin on each rocket. First appearance: Season 41 N.E.O.T.R.O.N N.E.O.T.R.O.N (Nerf Ending Omega Terror Robot Of Nerf Nation, or N.E.O) is a Nerf drone that is a God, a leader, King, etc. of the Nerf corp. N.E.O is so hard, durable, indestructible, etc. that not even a Gatling bazooka, a freeze ray, a Nerf nuke, etc. can land a quantum foam-sized scratch on it. One bullet can blow up absolute transinfinity of absolute transinfinite collections of transomniverses. It is so fast that it can create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages, etc. N.E.O is so intelligent that it knows all about everything beyond everything. First appearance: Season 41 CyberZero CyberZero is a cyborg version of Player Zero. Appearance CyberZero is a cyborg Player 0 with circuitry and large, metallic monster wings. He has a sword for his right arm and a 6-barreled cannon for his left arm. He has a tree-like wing on his left shoulder made out of branched swords. First appearance: Season 25 'The Seven Antiheroes' The Seven Antiheroes is an antagonist team who are the opposite of The Seven Hopes. They are also led by Infinite, along with The Infinity Gang. They also wear black and red. They appear in Season 86 A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N Cyberdevil ERROR 606 (aka A.K.U.M.A, The Devil of Them All, Za Akuma, or former Cyberdevil) is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE’s older brother. He (they) is a fallen, red and black version of his younger brother. Appearance A.K.U.M.A is like K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE, but he is black and red in color. His wings have no feathers, but has holes, and he has tentacles. He has a spiky halo that is on black and red fire. His eyes cry out black and red blood and glow black and red fire and lightning. He also slobbers blood. He also has horns on his snout and tusks. His true form is a monster with a pair of large, black wings pointing the left-to-right side directions, and a pair of small wings pointing the back direction. His face is made of sapphire. He wears a red, large cape. A.K.U.M.A’s upper body is on the head of a being with red tentacles, a camera head (which is a blaster), and a humanoid upperbody with silver armor. A.K.U.M.A wears a diamond metal and a pair of extremely large, white horns on the side of his head that skewered two black skulls and the horns hold a chain. He has a large computer helmet that has a black screen and a red line for a face. There is also a small red horn on the back of A.K.U.M.A’s head. The Devil In Our Memories TDIOM is TSIOE’s twin brother who has the opposite of her personalities and likes. Appearance TDIOM is a black and red version of his sister. He wears spiky bracelets on his wrists and throat. In his human form, he has the same Appearance of TSIOE’s human form, but he has devil wings, black boots with heel spurs, and a leather jacket. He doesn’t wear a neckerchief. Antonio Antonio the Hedgehog is a robot hedgehog who treats people mostly badly. Appearance Antonio is a blue hedgehog with red irises, a robotic right hand, a robotic left leg, and a bracelet with a blue, oval gem on his right leg. Player -100 Player negative 100 is a teenager who wears black and red version of Player 100’s clothes and a leather jacket. He hates opponents who don’t let him win, even if they do. He takes games and challenges beyond too seriously. If he loses, he murders his opponents with fire, a gun that shoots bullets that are 4000 degrees hot, poisonous, electric, explosive, and acidic, and a knife that is 4000 degree, voltage, barbed, poisonous, and acidic. Android 613 Android No.613 is an evil version of No.4. The number 613 is a combination of a demonic number and an unlucky number. Appearance No.613 is has the same clothes as No.4, but the clothes are black and the gloves has spikes. It wears spiky wristbands and rings with skulls. The Fallen God The Fallen God (The Fallen) is the opposite of The Demon King. Appearance The Fallen is a black and red version of The Demon King. He has red angel wings and a broken, spiky halo. 'Soldiers/Minions/Other Enemies' Deletion Demons Deletion Demons (Chaos Demons) are six-eyed demons with wings on their waists, arms, backs, ankles, and legs. They have 6 arms and have 6 claws in each hand. InfiniBots InfiniBots are robots made by Infinite. They are made out of cardboard painted silver with a red V on them. They have one wheel for a leg and have dryer tubes attached to white gloves for arms. Dark Destruction Dark Destruction (aka The Hybrid Mutant Behemoth or Chromosome) is an extremely large sea monster. One cell of this deity is infinity times larger than infinity omniverses. Appearance Dark Destruction is an albino monster combine do with a lot of animals and insects. It has 2 unbelievably buff humanoid upper bodies with a million heads with the combined face of a 100-edged-mawed monster, a all whales, all sharks, all beetles, an eagle, a beaver, a walrus, and a dragon, large sets of spiky, dragon-headed tentacles all over the body and limbs, a spiky turtle shell with saw wheels in between the spikes, 25 pairs of large devil wings, butterfly wings, and skeleton wings on the back, the tentacles, the arms, the shoulders, the waist, the heads, and legs, a chest with a monstrous face that opens and shows a rib cage forming a large maw with multitudes of large, branched, spiky teeth a thousand long antennas, 5 rhino horns, ram and ibex horns and antlers on the shoulders, leg joints, elbows, and heads, 999,999,998 large, buff arms with crab hands on each side of the hands, hands with 36 branched claws (3 claws in each finger), 12 fingers, a circle formed by 100 branched claws on the middle of the forehands, and long nails, the skull of the same heads of Dark on each knuckle, shoulder, elbow, below the stomach, and leg joints. Dark has 2 horizontal lower bodies with 999,999,998 long legs with spiky hooves, several thousand tails combined with all tails and a 100-pointed triton (forming a combination of an x and a + sign), 4 sets of cow organs, another maw like the ones on the chest, another turtle shell like the one on the backs, and multitudes of wings. Dark has 3 pairs of large ears and has over billions of large, spiky, jagged, branched, bent teeth. The eyes are red with irises shaped like an upside down, 7-edged star and have cat pupils. The eyeslids are shaped like the same face of Dark and has 5 pairs of devil wings and butterfly wings. It also has multitudes of tongues that have the same face and snake tongues with 6 points. The heads have tens of large horns and antlers. The sides of the mouths expand with large maws like the kraken. Dark also has brittle teeth like a blue whale. It has tens of spiky anglerfish lights, really large thrills, and colossal backfins. Bio Dark Destruction is an uncontrollable beast that’s infinitely more powerful than infinity of Christain Gods. It sleeps in space like an ancient sea monster, there’s a lost sea with the ground marked with a seven-edged star in a circle. Anything that touched it (water is okay) will break the seal and Dark wakes up and destroys all. Druaga Druaga is an eight-armed, four-legged demon. He is still one of the strongest enemies Zero has ever faced. His goal is to take over all that contain above, beyond, etc. everythingness, nothingness, etc.. Druaga was face by Zero many times in his past a long time ago. After all of these years, Druaga has become even more powerful to take down all fighters who stand in his way. Druaga even put TSIOE in a cage. First appearance: Season 97 Themes Category:Films Category:Shows Category:Events Category:Anime